Broken Spirits
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: Kaito,an elite high ranking soldier, Wishes to escape the rough city life and start a new in a more calming place. While on the other hand, Lapis, a fairy of unknown powers, wishes to experience the life of a regular human in the most wonderful place to be, a city! Both dealing with their own problems, Can these two really be "just" friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Rika Senpai: I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Vovaloids!**

* * *

A blue haired man was riding inside a luxury's carriage. He looked through his window ignoring a certain purple haired man's lecture about how he should present himself once they arrive at the castle. He began to daydream of a wide open space full of grass where there was no city, no princess, no superiors, no worries whether he would get thrown in jail or be removed from his position.

"Are you even listening?" the purple man said while adjusting his hat.

"Ya I know! First introduce yourself, don't look into Milady's eyes and behave myself the whole time! I got it don't worry Gakupo," He smiled softly at him.

"I know but am just making sure," he huffed, "The less thing I want right now is begin yelled at by Len sama."

Kaito chuckled, "Come Gakupo relax he isn't going to yell at you that is unless," Kaito paused, "He sees you eyeing his sis again!" and Kaito broke into a laugh.

Gakupo's cheeks redden, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Kind of is I mean every time we go to the castle you're always staring at Rin Sama," Kaito grinned.

Gakupo covered his face and buried his head in his lap, "Really?! Rin Sama must think am a total freak!"

"I wouldn't say that," Kaito smiled, "I mean now she knows you're interested so she might choose you as her groom."

Gakupo raised his head up slowly, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Kaito grinned, "So pray to the lord that she chooses you in today's Dance."

"Of course I will!" Gakupo straighten his uniform, "I mean this is my last time to finally show Rin Sama my love! I can't blow it!"

"Ya because if you don't Rin Sama will marry someone else," Kaito added and Gakupo's confidence shrunk.

The cart finally stopped and Gakupo stood up, "You better find someone too," he opened the door, "I don't want to be the only one getting married!"

Kaito smiled at Gakupo's back, "I will," and he followed behind him.

…**..Inside a tree…**

The bluish haired girl sat on a tree branch that was close to her room. She gazed into the forest imagining a city with people walking around, children playing games, and her greeting everyone and helping out anyone in need. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands push her lightly, to which she freaked out to.

"What's wrong with you Merli!?" She huffed, "I could have fallen to my death?!"

"Haha but you didn't!" She sat right next to her, "So watcha doing Lapis?"

Lapis inhaled deeply calming down from the fright she just had, "Just thinking about stuff…"

Merli frowned, "Don't tell me you were think about the outside world again."

"Maybe…," Lapis began to play with her fingers.

"Lapis… you know that as fairies we can't ever interact with humans," Merli said.

Lapis stood up, "I know but don't you ever wonder what is out there!" she pointed into the forest, "What the world is like?"

Merli stood up and placed her hands on Lapis's shoulders, "I know but "that" world isn't for us," she smiled softly, "We have our own world to worry about so please promise me you won't ever talk about this again ok?"

Lapis stayed quiet and drifted her eyes away from her's.

"Lapis, promise?" she said again reassuring that her little sis got the message.

"….promise," she smiled as she hide her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Good! Now come on Mama is making bug stew today!" Merli happily walked inside.

"Ok," she followed her sis inside.

…**.Inside the Castle's Ballroom…..**

Horns were blown to announce the arrival of the King and Queen. Everyone clapped as the royal couple made their way to the center stage but once the Queen raised her hand everyone stayed silent.

"My solders," She began, "You have all gathered here for one reason and one reason alone! And that is to find your soul mate, that special someone who will always be by your side! That is why we host these annual Dances. And like tradition we have the men sitting in the right while the women stand of the left. Like always once the music begins the women will make their way towards the men's side and ask that someone to dance by affording them a white rose. The men can NOT reject your proposal so ladies first come first serve is applied. Once you have got your man then you both must make your way to the center and dance telling everyone you are already a pair. And with that I shall give you all five minutes to decide on your future pair and once the music starts it begins."

"Gakupo isn't this great! The time is almost coming," Kaito grinned.

"But what if she doesn't make it on time and someone else already gets me!" he frowned.

"Then just dodge them," Len spouted as he closed his eyes, "Gosh if you already like someone then just dodge the girls who come. Remember they can't claim you unless they finish their sentence."

"Right!" Gakupo sighed as he confidently sat up.

Kaito patted his back, "It will be ok."

The music suddenly began to play and the women made their way slowly to the men. Although Len was the first asked to dance by the girl's elite solder, Miku. Kaito chuckled to himself as he watched the blonde boy blush as he lead Miku to the dance floor. Once he was dancing a few other pairs began to join them. Kaito turned to Gakupo and, not to his surprise; he was shaking and sweating like crazy. So to help his friend calm down he tried to locate Rin. He found her quickly walking towards them holding the white rose in front of her.

"Look Gakupo she's coming for you," he elbowed him and Gakupo sighed in relief as he tried to control himself.

Rin stopped right in front of them, "Will you dance with me!" She blushed as she held the white rose in front of Kaito.

Gakupo's eyes widen as he stared in disbelief at them. Kaito was also surprised but took her rose and began to lead her to the dance floor.

"Of course I'll dance with you," he smiled and Rin embraced him as she let him lead her to the center.

While he was dancing with Rin he couldn't help but feel a great pain in his heart. He knew very well that Gakupo wanted to dance with Rin but he couldn't do anything. He turned around to check on his friend but he was gone.

…**Inside a small wooden room…**

It was late at night and Lapis was packing a small bag full of necessary things, like food, water, and some spare clothes.

She slowly moved towards her older sister's bed and kissed her on the forehead, "Am sorry Merli but I have to do this," she whispered as she made her way to her own room.

Once there she opened her window and grabbed her bag as she released her wings and began to fly into the dark large forest.


	2. Eh!

**Rika Senpai: Hello people! Before the story begins i would like to thank GK for giving me the encouragement to write or at least update it!**

**Thank you GK!**

**With that said on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Vocaloids!**

* * *

The blue haired soldier search throughout the castle, "Gakupo!" he forcefully opened locked areas and examined every part of the court yard, "Gakupo!"

"Shh you're up and about early in the morning," Len offered him a cold drink, "So why are you looking for that idiot?"

Kaito thanked him and then explained how Gakupo had not returned to their room and he was getting worried, "I mean I was up all night waiting for him and he never showed up...," Kaito through his empty can into the trash can.

"Relax now tell me what you think is the reason he didn't want to come home?" Len said throwing his empty can into the trash as well.

"Well….," and Kaito had explained the whole Rin situation.

Len flinched, "I see so that was the girl Gakupo was all nervous about," he thought for a few minutes, "Well it can't really be helped if she doesn't like him but to have chosen you…" he grinned, "Sneaky Rin."

"So do you know where I can find him?" Kaito collapsed onto a tree.

Len approached him, "Kaito I think you should give him space. He needs time to rethinking and accept everything, so just let him be for now," he then tossed Kaito a letter, "That's for you Rin asked me to give it to you," he scratched his head and then began to leave.

Kaito just watched Len's retreating back before opening the letter. It read, Kaito meet me beside the pond at 6 please bring an appetite, Kaito smiled softly maybe he should listen to Len and give Gakupo some space for now. He then got up and began to walk towards his room to prepare himself.

**In the woods….**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Lapis ran as a hawk came and launched its claws at her.

She dodged with a left turn and hid under a stomp as the hawk circled around her, "Please go away !"She cried.

She sat down and began to sob, "I should have never left!" but she swallowed down her fears, "No I can't act this way!"

She then waited until the hawk left before she moved.

When the hawk finally left she slowly made her way towards a tree that was near a stream. Once she got there she began to try to climb it until she heard a loud screech. Fear building up as she ran towards a basket and hid inside it.

**At the pond…**

"Hmm hmmm hmmm," Rin hummed as she kicked the water slowly allowing the waves to gently swish around.

Kaito approached the small figure as he took a seat beside her. She closed her eyes and continued to sing as the blue haired man removed his shoes and placed his feet in the blue liquid.

"So…," The blue haired man began and the blonde stopped her humming and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," she blushed as she turned her head away from his calm stare.

"Thank you?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What for?"

"You could have easily avoided me at the Dance, you also could have dodged me completely….So Thank you for not rejecting my purposely," she mumbled but just barely enough for Kaito to understand.

Although he regretted the events that occurred, he smiled softly and patted Rin's head, "Don't thank me. If you do you just make it seem like you forced yourself on me."

Truth be told he didn't feel anything towards the small blonde but a pure sibling bond but what was done was done and now he had to force himself to admire her for what she was, a young beautiful lady.

But just that mere show of affection was enough to make the blonde's face turn completely red, "I-I b-better g-go and p-prepare e-e-everything before uh uh umm y-you k-know," and she got up and began to make a hasty retreat but stopped, "Umm I made you l-lunch so m-make s-sure to e-eat it!" and with that she was gone.

Kaito chuckled to himself maybe just maybe he could try, just for her. He then pulled the basket close and when he opened it he was met with two small blue eyes.

"U-Umm hello?" the small figure said as she finished scuffing down the last remaining bread.

Kaito's eyes widen in shock and he would have fainted from pure shock but a sudden scream and screeching brought him back to reality. He looked up as a hawk came through aiming for the small figure in the basket but she quickly leaped onto the giants lap.

Kaito, out of instincts, grabbed the small figure and with his other free hand throw a rock aim perfectly at the hawk. A loud cry of pain escaped the birds old beak and it fall into the stream floating away by the waters pull.

Both released a sigh but the calmness didn't last before Kaito freak out and dropped the small fairy.

"Watch it!" she screamed as she rubbed her soar butt, "This is so not worth it! Uu I want to go home!" and tears appeared in her eyes.

Kaito, unsure to what to do, spoke hesitantly, "Umm s-sorry?"

The small fairy gave him her best death glare but it ended up looking like an adorable pout, "You better be!" she the grumbled to herself.

"Umm who are you?" asked Kaito, finally having the courage to confront the suspicious figure.

The small figure's eyes shown a spark of panic but then sighed, "What's the point of keeping it a secret when you already saw me," but then her eyes began to sparkle, "I'll tell you who I am on one condition."

Kaito raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You have to give me a tour of the city!" she grinned.

"City? Is that all?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled widely and Kaito eyes shifted uncomfortably, Why not?

"Fine," he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She jumped for joy and tried to embrace his knee cap, "My name is Lapis Aoki! I'm the fifth fairy of my tribe with no special attributes!" she saluted.

"Fairy?" he questioned but he would let it pass for now.

"Yup Fairy! But don't get any funny ideas I don't have a magical powers or whatever nonsense you humans believe."

He sighed, "So you don't grant wishes?" and the fairy glared at him, "Relax it's a joke."

"So who are you?" she asked climbing his knee and settling on his thigh.

"I'm Kaito Shion, I'm the third Head Guard in charge of the eastern front of the small village of the eastern path."

"Eh?!" she screamed as her eyes widen but then went blank, "What that?"

And Kaito faced palm himself mentally, usually when he revealed himself people immediately bowed to him or coward in fear, "It's my job and by the way it's pretty high up in the ranks."

"So." Kaito could feel a vein twitch in his head.

"So you should show at least some respect for me," he frowned but paused himself mentally, when did he care whether or not people respected him?

"Eh? But I don't really know you," for some strange reason it bothered him that she wasn't giving him that respect for some unknown reason.

"Whatever!" he lightly blushed and a cocky laugh was heard coming from his thigh.

"So mister guard here is offended by some fairy who doesn't know him huh?" and she laughed harder causing him to blush more.

"I honestly don't care," he stated and the small fairy laughed.

Why does it bother him that she won't take him serious?

"Are you done?" he asked and she finally controlled her laughter.

"Ya." She stated and that's when they both noticed the sunset.

"EH?!" they both yelled as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

"No! How I'm I suppose to find shelter if the sun is gone?!" Lapis whined and Kaito panicked.

"How I'm I suppose to sneak back into the castle before the night guards being there defensives!"

"Forget you!" Lapis stated causing Kaito to glare at her, "What about me! Kaito help me create a shelter!" she begged.

"Forget the shelter!" and he grabbed her lightly placing her behind his front armor hiding her from view, "Just stay quick and out of sight got it?" and she nodded lowering her head.

This will be a long night! Both thought as Kaito began to make his way back.


End file.
